Uhvatar
by alichaSxS
Summary: Mako gets angry at Korra and both are too stubborn to admit their mistakes, Pema has a girl talk with Korra and Tenzin comes to see Korra's trainig... not a good summary but...


"you know Tahno, you're not that bad"

"what you say uh-vatar?"

"Nothing…. What inspired you to take me out shopping?" she gestured around them, they were inside a clothes' store

"Your style… I know you´re form the South tribe, but you can´t go around looking so….. old fashioned"

"well.." she looked down at her clothes´, she liked her own style but standing next to Tahno she looked kind of…. tribal

"don't worry uh-vatar, I will pay for all you need"

"I can´t accept that!" she shock her head not noticing when he approached her and positioned his face inches away from hers

"You will take Amon out, and I will provide everything you need to do it" he gaze was locked in hers, she nodded

"… I just need clothes'…"

"only that? you sure lack ambition" he commented taking a step back

"hey, I don´t see how my lack of interest in taking your money counts as lack of ambition" she put her hands on her hips

"Right now, you could ask for a star and many people would fight to give it to you"

"I´m just doing my job as the uh-vatar" she mimicked his tone of mockery and he smirked at her

"chose whatever you want" she nodded and began looking around the store. After a couple of minutes in silence she looked over at an uninterested Tahno and asked "What does your family does as a living?"

"They own a well known restaurant company"

"And you don't?"

"I'm.. was the only water bender, I was the pride of the family until Amon decided he wanted to play god, between us, I think the avatar is quite useless and please, feel free to take offense" he commented without fury nor accusation just as a fact and mockery

"None taken, but why?, I thought you liked the avatar" she said smirking "you even volunteered to 'teach' me what pros´ did" she said recalling their first encounter, he walked over to her and held her gaze, a smirk of his own plastered on his face

"You sure are full of guts uh-vatar"

"Well, somebody has to take care of the big bad guys, don't you think?"

"I think we will get along just fine"

"you hurt me, I thought we were friends"

"Now, go look for something that might make you look less hideous" he smirked walking away from her, she smiled with easy and began looking for clothes'.

XxXxX

"Hey Bolin!"

"Korra! where have you been?, you went missing and everyone started freaking out! I was about to go looking for you?... And what are you wearing?" he looked her up and down, but smiled at her

"Well, I went shopping… my outfit was impractical" she said "Do you like it?"

"I love it!, it looks great on you… But isn't it the same as Tahnos´?"

"Well…"

"That may be because they both went shopping" Makos´ angry voice was heard

"What?, how do you know?"

"I went looking for you all over the place and when I found you, you were with Tahno at a shop, looking quite happy If I may say so" he was glaring at her

"yeah, I went shopping with him"

"And let me guess, he paid for your new and matching outfit?" he was fuming, neither of them noticed when Asami entered the room

"Yes he did!"

"hn"

"why do you care so much about it?, you have Asami, I can go out with anyone I want to, you're not my mother!"

"I'm your friend Damn it!"

"that's no excuse for you to get so angry with me just because I went out with someone who is from the same place I am from!"

"Tahno is not from the water tribe!"

"yes he is! he is.. was.. Whatever, he used to be a water bender! Water benders are from a water tribe, be it north or south!"

"he isn't a bender anymore!"

"So what?, I pretend I don't know him just because of that?, I forget that he could be considered a friend based on his non bending status?, then I will be doing exactly what Amon wants us to do! to separate benders and non benders!"

"….."

"Avatar Aang had friends who were non-benders! Katara's brother was a normal person, my parents can't bend, Asami is a non bender and she is your girlfriend!"

"…"

"And here I thought that you being from the City you'd be different, more open.. I guess you just proved me wrong" with that she turned on her heels and walked away leaving behind a frozen Mako, an impressed Bolin and an awkward Asami.

XxXx

"Shush Korra, all males are like that... They get angry at the little things, what they can't understand"

"Pema, i…. I really enjoyed going out with Tahno… it made me feel….. wanted and comfortable"

"well, you gave us quite a scare when you disappeared without a trace, we thought you were captured by Amon…"

"I did leave a note… Lin had it"

"well.. that explains why she was calm" Korra sighed "you need to clear things with Mako, he is your friend"

"I know, but…. it's just that… well, I´m so mad at him right now, I can't see him with out wanting to punch him on the face and maybe use some of my air bending to send him flying a few countries" Pema laughed a bit

"First you need to master air bending for you to send him flying that far" Said Tenzin from the door

"ugh, just what I needed" Pema chuckled

"Come Korra, we have practice to do"

XxXx

"I´m not calm enough to be able to air bend…"

"you will learn how to control your emotions, for now… you need to meditate, Avatar Aang will be a lot of help to you with air bending"

"yey!" her tone was one full of sarcasm he looked over his shoulder at her, she sighed and sit down in the earth, her legs crossed in front of her she put her fists together and with a relaxing intake of air closed her eyes

"_Avatar Aang.."_

"_please, call me Aang, I don't feel as old that way" he smiled at her but then his face turned into a frown "let me guess, having boy problems?"_

"_eh? no, no no, nothing like that Aang!"_

"_well….come, follow me" he turned around and walked away "tell me Korra, what is it that you want to learn from me, your air bending is getting better, but there must be something troubling you"_

"_yeah…. I can' air bend when I get angry…"_

"_and if you are anything like I was at your age, that happens pretty often, does it not?" she sighed "you need to find your own balance between what you want and what you desire, your emotions don't exist, as the avatar you have to let go of your own selfish desires and hold onto what you need to do to restore peace"_

"_..like what you did when you fought against Zukko's father?"_

"_everybody wanted me to kill him, I knew I had to kill him, but in the end, I learned a way to stop him without ending his life"_

"_.."_

"_I'm afraid that could be not your case, your enemy is not someone who posses bending powers, he is a human moved by pure sheer will, he wants to find his justice by ending the bending"_

"…_. what should I do?"_

"_Avatar Rokku was the one who guided me, he taught me many things, but at the end of the day, I was the only one responsible for my actions, I can't tell you what to do, my knowledge of your enemy is as limited as yours, but I can help you to learn how to control your avatar powers"_

"_well, that is something to start with"_

"_our time is up for now….. try not to pass out after returning to your body, it can be embarrassing for you to wake up now.." he suppressed a small smile_

"_what are you talking about?"_

"_the place you sit at.. you moved it with earth bending, flooded it with about an inch of water….and burned Tenzin garden… you sure are something" he said just as he was about to vanish_

"Korra….. why did you find it necessary to burn down my garden?" asked Tenzin after regaining his ability to talk

"….i don't know…?..." Tenzin sighed

XxXx

"Korra"

"Mako"

"You first" they both said at the same time

"Me first" Mako said, she nodded "I'm sorry for my behavior.. you are right, I should have not gotten mad about something as insignificant as that…Is just that….seeing you having fun with Tahno…and with him being able to pay for anything you needed…. well, I got jelous because ei can't do that…"

"Don't worry… i´m sorry too.. for yelling at you…Tahno asked me to finish Amon off…. I will do it anyway…. he said that the least he could do was buy me whatever I need….he insisted….and I kinda sorta.. liked the attention and the playful way we treat each other with….and I had no right to include Asami like that"

"….What is Tahno going to do now?"

"no idea.. we just mocked each other and then I came here…."

"…. well then…let´s forget about it….."

"yeah…"

"so how is your training going, uh-vatar?" Korra laughed and began telling him of how Aang made her do something pretty awkward while she was in avatar state.

Asami looked from the sidelines with something akin to resignation on her eyes, she knew what might happen in the future, just by looking how angry Mako got when he saw Korra and Tahno together, she saw the way he watched her when she trained her bending.

She knew she was already loosing Mako to the Avatar.


End file.
